


Comfort

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Based on the prompts "You're ridiculously comfortable" and "I always sleep so much better when you're here with me." Human au, Tamora is ex-military.





	Comfort

It was still dark outside when Felix opened his eyes. He glanced over at the clock and sighed as he realized he would need to get out of bed soon. This task would be especially difficult this morning, due to the woman sleeping on his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his middle. Usually the roles were reversed; due to their difference in height he generally found himself snuggled into  _her_  side instead of the other way around, which made it much easier for him to get out of bed without disturbing her. He reached for her hand and gingerly lifted it off himself, scooting away from her as smoothly as possible so as not to shake the bed. He had almost made it out of her grip when her hands grasped his side once more, arms tightening around him and forcing him back down onto the mattress.

“Tammy,” he sighed, looking down at her. Her eyes were still shut tightly as she placed her head back on his chest. “I have to get up.”

She didn’t move, and one would think she was still asleep if not for the groan she emitted as Felix spoke. He laughed quietly to himself and rubbed her arm.

“I’m sorry, but I have to start getting ready for work.”

“No, you don’t,” she grumbled. “You never start this early.”

“I’m supposed to meet with Gene before starting repairs today,” he said.

She groaned again at the mention of Gene.

“But,” she protested. “You’re ridiculously comfortable.”

“Tammy, you know how much I hate leaving you every day,” he said. “I would love nothing more than to stay here like this all day, but I’ve got a job to do.”

“You could blow off Gene,” she said.

“And tell him what?” he chuckled. “That my girlfriend trapped me in bed and wouldn’t let me leave?”

“I don’t care what you tell him,” she replied. “Just stay here a little longer.”

Felix couldn’t help but be touched by her protestation. It was often difficult for her to express her feelings to him, so it was rare for her to openly admit that she didn’t want him to leave. He turned his head, pressing a kiss into her feathery blond hair.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” he said softly. “You’ll fall asleep so fast once I leave, you won’t even know I’m gone.”

“No, I won’t,” she said. 

“Oh, come on,” he teased. “You fall asleep faster than anyone I know.”

“Not when I’m by myself,” she admitted.

“What do you mean?” Felix said, looking down at her. She didn’t meet his gaze, looking down at the sheets instead.

“I’ve had a hard time sleeping ever since I came back from deployment,” she said. “I can’t ever seem to fall asleep and stay asleep.”

She shifted slightly, but still refused to look into his eyes.

“The only thing that ever seemed to help was…” she trailed off, embarrassed to continue. “I just… I always sleep so much better when you’re here with me.”

“Oh, Tammy…” he said quietly, his heart blossoming for her.

Of course he knew about her troubled past and had helped her through her nightmares before, but he had no idea that his mere presence was a comfort to her when she needed sleep. He couldn’t help but become a bit choked up at her confession–he was already hopelessly in love with her, but in this moment that love seemed to deepen considerably. The physically dominant of the two, Tamora had always been protective of Felix, but now all he wanted was to give her a chance to rest and let him do the protecting instead. 

He gently tipped her chin up, making her look into his eyes for the first time this morning. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, for once struggling to find the words to tell her how he felt.

“I love you,” he said as he pulled away. “And Gene can wait.”

She settled back into him, nuzzling into his chest. He brought his arm up around her shoulders and hugged her close. Setting a flurry of kisses on the top of her head, he pondered how he had gotten so lucky to be let into her life. To spend his time loving her and to feel loved and needed by her in return was a feeling that could not be matched. He would deal with his boss later; right now his attention was focused solely on the woman drifting off to sleep in his arms.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
